


spin the bottle

by Sophia73



Series: Games [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Everyones at Toph's house for a party, but they have one extra night. Zuko and Katara are set up by Toph.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	spin the bottle

Spin the bottle  
By Sophia

“We have all night to do something so what do you want to do?” Suki asked as we sat in Toph’s room at her house. We all sat in a circle on the floor, the BeiFongs were having a party for many of the important people in the world so we needed to be here, we stopped the war so yeah. But the party's tomorrow so we have one night free.   
“Let's play spin the bottle” Toph said and pulled a bottle from one of the bags in her room.  
“Toph please no” I said, she told me about this game when we were on the road but we never got time to play.   
“What’s that?” Ty Lee asked  
“It’s where someone spins the bottle and whoever it points to you have to kiss” Sokka said  
“That sounds fun,” Mai said. She was joking and everyone knew it.  
“Come one Sugar Queen, it’s not that bad” Toph said  
“Fine. I hate you” she just waved me off  
“So who starts?” Aang asked  
“The oldest, that would be twinkle toes over here.” Toph said  
“Am not” Aang crossed his arms but Toph had put the bottle in hand already. So he gave in and it landed on Ty Lee. They kissed and next was Haru. the bottle landed on Azula. They kissed. Zuko spins, it lands on me we kiss, it was really nice. Sokka spins it and it lands on me as well. We looked at each other and shook.  
“Well go for it” Azula said as we kissed on the lips and pulled away fast as I bent water to clean my mouth. Everyone laughed.  
“Who’s next Katara or Azula?” Teo asked  
“When’s your birthday?” I asked  
“First day of fall” she says  
“That's the same as mine” I say  
“Well since Zuko went before Sokka let Azula go before Katara.” Suki said she was one month younger then us. Azula spins, lands on Mai they kiss then wipe their mouths, I go and it lands on Zuko.  
“Wow, the odds,” Suki said. I really don’t like the look on her face but I don’t care this was going to be a long night. Zuko and I kiss for the second time, this time was better than the first. Suki spins and lands on Sokka.  
“You have good luck” I say. Suki and my brother kiss. Now Ty Lee spins it and it lands on Toph they kiss, then as Mai it lands on Haru they kiss. Now Teo spins lands on Sokka, and all but them bust into laughter.   
“Sokka has to kiss his sister and now his friend, bad odds man” Zuko says from beside me. They kiss and wipe their mouths. Toph spins land on Aang, from across the circle Suki shoots me a look and I return it. Toph bushed.  
“Shut it you two” She said after the kiss. Aang spins and it lands on Toph. Suki and I share that look and this time Zuko and Sokka had to push us out of the way from Toph shooting us with earth.  
“Toph….” Suki started, Ty Lee caught on to.  
“So…” Ty Lee said  
“Shut it.” Toph said Zuko spins it and it lands on Azula.   
“That is funny.” Sokka says. And the fire nation siblings kiss and wipe their mouths as everyone laughs. Sokka spins on Haru.  
“Suki, you might need a leash on that one” Azula says.  
“Hey! I am not gay!” Sokka yells, no one hears it while laughing. The two boys kiss, neither one enjoys it. Azula spins, lands on me, we kiss and say nothing. I spin and land on Zuko, again. Not that I’m complaining but landing on the same person 3 times in a row is weird.   
“Toph I swear you are controlling it” I say as Zuko and I part.  
“Well only for you” she says to Suki  
“Toph she heard,” Suki said, Toph looked over at me and ran.  
“Toph!!!!” I get up and chase her outside. We ended up covered in mud by the time Zuko and Aang found us.   
“Clean yourselves up” Zuko order  
“Fine dako” Toph said and bent all the mud off of her. I did the same.  
“Everyone else turned in, it’s almost 12” Aang said  
“I’m staying up, but you guys should go rest. I'll see you in the morning.” I said and headed back in and went to the room I was staying in. I changed and washed up for the night, then went out to steal some food. I got to the kitchen and there was someone else there.  
“Hello?” I asked and walked in to find Zuko making a pot of tea.  
“Oh, hey. Want some?” He asked  
“Sure. Why are you still up? I thought fire benders risse with the sun, and there's no sun” I take a seat at the table in the other room and open up a bag of dried mangos. He comes and pours me a glass of tea and sits beside me.  
“Well I can’t sleep, and Toph and Aang are talking about something in her room, so other than you and me everyone is gone.” He says as he cools down his cup.  
“I tell you those two need to get together.” I say, and he raises a eyebrow “Think about it, they are the biggest trouble makers of all time, they spend so much time together, and there is feelings there they just don’t show it”   
“I guess so.” He says and looks back to his cup. I look at him and my heart swells, he’s really handsome, even with his scar. I let my eyes look at the rest of him, he was very well toned, and the loose night robes showed off his body even more. I blushed and looked away.   
“So what’s keeping you up?” I ask, I look to face him and my eyes look right at his lips, and all I can think about now was the kisses. They were soft, and sweet and made me kind of want more.   
“That game”   
“Oh?”  
“I… can’t stop thinking about… the kisses” He says and my heart is now trying to run away. He’s thinking about them too, does he like me? I risk it and pull him into another kiss, this time not because of some stuipd game Toph made us play, but because we choose to. He returned to kiss as soon as our lips met, he pulled me onto his lap and just like that. One kiss led to another that led to another. And now hands are wandering his hands start to untie my bra, and I pull away a bit.  
“My room” I say and we leave everything there, turn off the light and head off to my room. I had asked for a room away from everyone so I could stay up and not keep others up longer than they want to. Zuko carries me to bed and goes back to untying my bra, I let my hands go down to his underwear. After all our clothes are on the floor we lay there feeling each other’s body, and very soon, he’s on top and slowly making his way in me. I let him, it feels so good, he stays there for a few minutes, lips still locked and when he pulls away and lies down beside me and kisses my head I feel like I am going to explode. He was slowly falling asleep. It must be 1 in the morning.  
“Good night Zuko” I mumble as I tuck myself into his arms. He holds me tight.  
“Good night Katara” And then I let sleep take over me, all my dreams were of Zuko. Where did these feelings come from? When did my feelings change from friends to whatever we were now. None of my questions get answered that night, but I know they will in the morning, so I let myself relax. Everything will work out in the morning.


End file.
